Kings, Queens, and Knights
by Castlelover94
Summary: Kelly Gibbs has been alive for all these years, but when tragity strikes her new family Gibbs is put on the case. Will he and Kelly be able to re-conect or will there always be a wall between them?
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen years. That was how long it had been since Kelly and Shannon had been killed. Gibbs lost the two most important people in his life that day, his wife and his little girl. Just like every year since that day he stood looking at the marble headstones, and just like every other time he laid a white rose on Shannon's grave and a daisy on Kelly's. Every time he couldn't help but to wonder what Kelly would look like as a grown woman, like her mother at that age he guessed. He was almost always alone on this day but he never said a word while he was there.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, another body had dropped. He pulled into the park where the body had been found and got out walking towards the crime scene.

"What do we gat Ducky?" he asked bending over to get a better look.

"You ok Gibbs?" ducky asked.

"I'm fine can we just get on with it." Ducky nodded and Gibbs let out a sigh.

"His names Nick Simon, he's a Navy Seal, looks like a gun shot to the chest. A 34 caliber by the looks of it." Gibbs stood up and looked at Magee.

"Find out next of kin and get a hold of anyone he may have been in contact with before he died." Gibbs said looking around at the crime scene.

When Gibbs finally got back to NCIS his team was gathered around the TV wispering.

"Get back to work." He barked. "Magee you got anything for me?" No one moved, they all just turned to look at him. Tony pushed Ziva towards him.

"I'm so sorry Gibbs, I know how hard everything is for you right now." Ziva said giving Gibbs a hug, he looked at her confused.

"Ziver I'm fine, what happened, happened , there's nothing you can do. Lets just focus on the case. It at least has nothing to do with them." Gibbs rasured, everyone looked at each other.

"Actualy it does have something to do with them Gibbs." Ziva spoke up.

"What? How?" Gibbs asked confused.

"We found the wife, and well, her name is Kelly Simon. She used to be Kelly Gibbs till four years ago." Tony explained stepping away from the screan. There was an ID photo of Kelly, she had aged and had darker brown hair but it was his Kelly. He stumbled backward and Ziva swung her chair out for him to sit in.

"Do you have an address?" Gibbs asked Magee nodded and handed him a slip of paper. "Ziva, come with me and help me talk to her." Ziva nodded and they walked to the elevator.

The house was a two story with tan siding and very simple. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door, after several minutes a young woman answerd the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" She smiled balancing a sleeping toddler in one arm.

"Mrs. Simon I'm Special Agent David and this is specal agent Gibbs. We're here about your husband." The girl caught her breath and couldn't take her eyes off Gibbs.

"Who are you with?" She asked looking back at Ziva.

"NCIS" Ziva replied. "May we come in." She asked.

"Yah sorry." she said stepping out of the way so they could come in. "Have a seat, I have to put him down then I'll be right with you." She said walking up the stairs.

"You going to be ok?" Ziva asked when Kelly was out of ear shot.

"I think so but thanks Z." Gibbs replied looking at the photo's on the fireplace. Most of them were her with her husband and their son, he picked up one that he knew. It was one of he and Kelly when she was about five and he was dressed in uniform.

"Did I change that much that you don't even recognize me?" A voice said behind him.

"I knew it was you from the moment I saw you Kelly." Gibbs said turning around and smiling at her. She ran over throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder.

"I missed you dad." She said threw the cries.

"I missed you to Kells." Gibbs said kissing the top of her head. They stood there for a little while before she pulled away.

"Why did you say you were here again?" She asked looking at Ziva.

"We're here about your husband."

"He's dead isn't he?" Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry." Gibbs said as Kelly sat down on the sofa hands over her mouth.

"I just talked to him this morning, he was supposed to be shipped out tonight for another three months." Kelly said wiping away the tears as they fell. Gibbs sat down in the chair and laid a hand on her knee.

"Is there anyone who would want to hurt him?" Ziva asked.

"No, everyone loved him." Kelly replied looking up.

"Where were you this morning?" Ziva asked.

"I love my husband, and I have a two year old son who is my entire life, who I have to now tell is not going to get to see his dad again. Where do you think I was." Kelly said threw gritted teeth.

"We have to ask." Gibbs said apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I've been having to deal with a lot of stuff laitly that was bad enough with my husband leaving. Now I have to deal with it by myself." Kelly apologized.

"So how long have you two been together?" Ziva asked now looking at the photo's.

"Umm we've been married for four years but I knew him for a little over 6 years. We met in collage but we were both going out with other people at the time and we didn't start daiting till a few months later. We dated for a year almost and he proposed." Kelly smiled.

"You two seem happy." Ziva said holding a picture.

"Yah, we were. Though I still question if I did the right thing by marrying him, I knew what it was like to have someone you love so far away and I didn't want to go threw that again, let alone put a kid threw that; but I guess love conqures all, right?" Kelly said holding back the waterfall with a quivering smile. Gibbs put his arm around her and brought her closer.

"Do you have a restroom?" Ziva asked.

"Yah, just down the hall and last door on the left." Kelly said, her voice muffled in her fathers shoulder.

"you are so grown up baby." Gibbs smiled when Kelly pulled away leaning against him still.

"Fifteen years will do that." Kelly said looking up at him.

"I'm so sorry, if I had known that you were alive I would have looked but, everyone told me that you had both died in the accident." Gibbs admited, and Kelly sat up turning to look at him just as a soft voice spoke behind her.

"Mommy?" said a little weak voice whose head was peaking around the corner.

"Hey sweetie, it's ok, come here." He paused before entering the living room and walking to his mother reaching up his arms to her and she lifted him up on her lap. The boy looked at Gibbs who was smiling while his mother fixed his hair. He hit Kelly on the arm and leaned up to her ear.

"Who's that mamma." He said in a loud wisper." Kelly whispered something in his ear a little quieter and he poked Gibbs arm and Gibbs looked into his eyes, Kelly's eyes.

"Who are you mister?" Gibbs chuckled.

"I'm your grandpa, what's your name?"

"That's a silly question, it's the same as you."

"No your middle name is the same, what's your first name?" Kelly corrected.

"Lucas" He smiled and so did Kelly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lucas." Gibbs smiled at his Grandson. Ziva walked back out and stopped at the doorway clearing her throat.

"Gibbs, Tony just called we have a lead and he thinks we need to come in." she said

"Ok," he said standing up and so did Kelly, who was still holding Lucas. "Come over tonight if you want I'll make some dinner and we can talk some more." Gibbs said kissing her forehead and rubbing Lucas's back.

"Wait where do you live?" she asked as they walked to the door.

"Same place we always have." Gibbs smiled, he looked back as he walked down the sidewalk and she waved goodbye, closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Kelly's (POV)

Kelly stood on the sidewalk to her old house, Gibbs had told her to just come on in. She took a few more steps and slowly reached for the door knob. Lucas was standing next to her holding tight to her hand with his small fingers. She bent down to his level and made him face her.

"This is where mommy grew up and where your grandpa lives, so we have to put on a big smile okay. This is the first time he gets to meet you." She said and he gave one of his usual cheeky smiles, and she nodded in encouragement.

The house was quite when she walked in but she could still remember where his favorite place was in the whole house.

The basement smelled like she remembered, saw dust, scotch, and her father. She stood at the top of the steps and watched her father at the counter space.

"Still looks the same, nice job dad." Kelly said still at th top of the stairs smiling down at him.

"Lucas, you want to see where your mamma's room use to be?" He said coming up the stairs and Lucas nodded lifting up his arms to Gibbs who picked him up and walked out the basement door, Kelly following after him. They walked up to the room, that still looked the same, the same pale pink flowered wallpaper and the white sheets on the bed and the same china doll that her father had gotten her laying against the pillow. She smiled at her father who smiled back and continued to show his grandson around the house and Kelly told him stories of her childhood.

Dinner came and went, with more reminiscing and smiles. Her uneasiness she had felt when she had first arrived slowly started to dissipate. She was at home here.

Kelly came down stairs after she had put Lucas to bed, Gibbs wanted them to stay with him after what was happening. She didn't even check the rest of the house, she went straight to the basement. He was cleaning some of the tools off and he looked up at her when she walked in.

"You look just lik her you know, I could have sworn it was her when you walked in earlier." he said as she came to join him.

"Yah, I used to get told that a lot." Kelly smiled. Gibbs walked over to the tool bench and grabbed two jars and set them on the work table where Kelly was standing, pulling a chair over for the two of them and finally grabbing a whisky bottle from a covert.

"His parents came over a little while after you and Ziva left, they had been told about what happened to Nick. I thought maybe they were going to actually realize they have a grendson or even that I was Nick's wife." Kelly said as Gibbs pored the drinks.

"What did they do instead." She gulped down the liquid before she spoke.

"They said that I had to be out of the house by next saterday. They had let us lease the house, we were low on cash and I was pregnant so they said they would help. Anyway, since Nick is; dead, they say that they have the right to make me leave because the house is in their name." Kelly said taking a smaller drink this time and letting her get the full taste.

"We'll figure something out, you and Lucas can live with me if you want to."

"Thanks, but it's not just that. They have never liked me, they don't even come to see Lucas unless Nick was home, and then they act like it's all my fault and I keep him shut up in the house. I have invited them to his birthday parties since he has had one and they never come. They think I am some horrid person sent straight to earth by a demon." Kelly said angrily. Gibbs took her hand gingerly.

"Don't let it get to you Kelly, it's not worth it." Gibbs said trying to comfort her.

"Dad, I was in love with him. He was the one who talked me into coming back to DC," She paused for a while and the basement fell into silence. "I knew you worked for NCIS, I never had the courage to even try to get a hold of you. I had always told myself that if you were looking for me then you were more than capable to find me, for all I knew you had forgotten about me."

"I never forgot about you Kelly, I always thought you were dead. If I had known you were still alive I would have gone to the ends of the earth to find you." He said pulling her in tight to his chest and holding her tight. They stayed that way for a little while before they pulled away and he handed her a rag.

The two of them sat talking and drinking, neither one of them were watching the time and neither of them really cared. Kelly told him every detail of the wedding and how she and Nick had first met while she was going to school, and her having Lucas. He sat listening to her, smiling and nodding when need be, but always transfixed on what she was saying. It was two thirty in the morning before either of them realized what time it was and went off to bed. But not before Kelly gave her father a kiss on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry It has been so long, I have been working on my Castle fan-fiction but I finally have the next one done. Just a short one this time but I hope it can get the point across. Enjoy people! Note: I do not own anyone in this they belong to CBS ****L**** This is Kelly's POV!**

Kelly woke up in a cold sweet, her heart pounding. She couldn't remember where she was. Her dads house right? She pulled off the covers and tip-toed down the hallway. The linoleum floor felt cold on her feet, she walked to the sink and splashed water on her face leaning over the sink taking deep breaths, her eyes closed tightly. She wanted the images to go away, she didn't want to have his face flash threw her mind anymore. It only made her head and heart hurt. She had been in love with him more than other people on the outside looking in could understand. She was always somehow able to handle him leaving but now, now that she knew he would never comeback it made her whole body ache. She felt a wave of nausea come over her and she fell to the ground in front of the toilet. She sat against the wall holding her stomach. Her eyes were closed when she had the feeling someone was watching her. She opened her eyes and looked toward the door. It was weird, seeing hr father there. "You alright?" He asked walking in and sitting down next to her. "No, I don't if I can do this. I can handle being a single mom but I don't if I can handle the fact he won't ever come back." She cried. "When you're mom died and I thought I had lost you it was the hardest thing I ever went threw, but you find ways to deal with that pain. Don't just give up on yourself. You won't forget but it eventually does get better." He said as she leaned into his side. "Thank you. I missed you dad." She sad wrapping her arms around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry once again for being late on my updates for this story with it being summer I haven't spent much time on the computer but today is a crappy day so I figured hey why not. So enjoy!**

Kelly slid out the bed drowsily her body feeling stiff and cold. She walked down the hall to where her son was sleeping, opening the door quietly she stuck her head in the room but the bed was empty. She suddenly felt awake and ran down stairs. Her father was sitting at the kitchen table and Lucas was sitting in the high chair. She smiled finally taking a breath.

"Mommy cheer-oo's." He said happily holding up a handful of cheerio's in his hand. She laughed, walking over to him and stealing some cereal from the bowl and messing with his thick brown hair. "Mommy bad, no steal my food." She laughed.

"Oh you are so your father." She said rolling her eyes at her son. The sudden overwhelming urge to cry came over her, walking into the kitchen she broke. She bent over the sink and lost what food was in her stomach. She stood there breathing deep, the tears falling fast.

_God, what is wrong with me? _she asked herself, the last time she had been like this she was pregnant. But she couldn't be, not now. A hand was on her shoulder.

"Kells you look pale. Go lay down." He said rubbing her back.

"No, please, I don't… I want to go in today like we had talked. I want to see him, please dad." She begged. He nodded.

"Alright but only if you think you can handle it." He said, she took a breath and nodded.

"I can handle it."

Kelly and Gibbs walked into the morgue, Ducky stood at a metal table a white sheet covering a body lay on it.

"Duck this is Kelly. Kells this is Ducky our coroner." Gibbs said when they walked in, Duck smiled kindly.

"Hello." Kelly said politely. They walked closer and Kelly paused before taking the last step forward and nodding for Ducky to show her the body.

Lifting the sheet she was able to see her husband for the first time since that last night. Her hand went to her mouth not wanting to burst into tears again. He looked at peace, she was glad for that.

"Did he suffer?" she asked looking at Ducky, who looked at Gibbs before answering.

"No, he was killed instantly."

"Did he know what was happening?"

"Yes, he knew what was going to happen. He tried to fight but who ever it was had a gun." She nodded. "Would you like a moment?" He asked.

"Yes please." She replied and the two men walked over to the doors. Gibbs watching her close.

Her hand went to his forehead instantly as did the sting of tears to her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened that night, I forgive you. I don't know what to do without you here. I love you." she whispered. After a moment it was like the cloud let loose and the reality of what had happened came raining down on her suddenly. Spinning on her heals she ran out past Gibbs and Ducky. She ran down the hall until she collapsed on the floor.

"_Kelly, sweetie wake up…" She herd someone say, they sounded far away and distorted. Her head pounded and her stomach felt tight. She didn't want to wake up, not yet. She felt her body slip back into full unconsciousness. _

Kelly opened her eyes slowly, she was no longer on the cold floor. She was now in a bed in a white room, a hospital room. Her eyes adjusted and she saw she was not alone, her father was sitting in a chair falling asleep.

"Dad?" She said weakly. Gibbs woke up suddenly out of his almost sleep.

"Hey you were out for awhile we were starting to get worried." He said.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" she shook her head. "You got upset and ran out into the hallway. When I found you were passed out in a pool of blood around your lower half." He explained shaking off a chill.

"Wait what? What was wrong?" She asked scared.

"The doctor wouldn't tell me. He said he would come in when you were awake." He said just as the doctor walked in.

"Glad to see you are awake Mrs. Simon." He said. "I am Dr. Baker, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, a little uneasy on the stomach." She explained. "I would like to know what happened though."

"Kelly, did you know that you are pregnant?" Kelly looked shocked shacking her head. "Well you are 6 weeks along, you had a tear due to the stress you were under."

"Is the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine but you need to take it easy on the amount of stress you put on yourself. I would suggest getting someone to help you, Mr. Gibbs explained your circumstance so I understand the stress level is high so try not to put to much more strain on yourself." He explained before leaving them alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs got on the elevator after having dropped Kelly off at her house. A hand slid in before the doors closed and Jenny stepped into the elevator looking surprised when she saw him.

"Jethro what are you doing here?" She questioned her hands going to her hips.

"Um… I have a case."

"Yes which I have put Dinozzo in charge of because if I understand correctly your daughter is a part of. You should be home getting to know your daughter and grandson."

"Jen this is the one thing that I can do to help my daughter right now. Her baby's life is in danger because of the stress and the faster I help to solve this case the better it will be for her."

"Are you so sure… After you killed Shannon's killer did you ever really feel closure? Does being with me ever get you over your love for Shannon? Kelly needs you, she has no one else right now, Tony and the rest of the team can handle the case alone, they know how important this is." he ran his fingers threw his silver hair.

"I missed 15 years of my little girl's life Jen." She took his hands. "She's supposed to be that little girl who still thought boys had koodies." She laughed.

"See all the more reason." He nodded.

"I missed you. How was LA?" He said pulling her into him. They had stopped the elevator so they could talk.

"Alright. The entire time I just wanted to be here." She said leaning up on her tip toes almost to kiss him. "I dropped my stuff off at home before I came here so you can help me unpack." He frowned, she knew how much he hated unpacking.

"I want you to meet Kelly tonight. She would love you Jen."

"Are you sure. I would hate to get in the way of you two. I can wait to meet her-" he put his finger on her lips.

"Shhh… You are meeting her. End of the discussion." He said pressing his lips to her.

"Fine." She smiled pushing the button to start moving again.

Kelly had opted for a nap when she had gotten home but before she could fall asleep her doorbell rang. She got up from her couch and went to the door, sighing when she realized it was one of her husbands old friends from the navy. She opened the door, giving a slight smile.

"Hi Matt." She said politely.

"Sorry if I interrupted something. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what happened to Nick." he said apologetically.

"Thanks, you want to come in?" She asked politely.

"No, that's fine. I just wanted to give my condolences." He said meekly.

"Well thank you I appreciate it." He nodded giving her a small smile than walked away. Across the street a man sits in a black car taking pictures of Kelly, a hand gun sitting in the passenger seat fully loaded.

**So short one but a goodie I think. Ok so there may be some confusion as to the time frame of all this. Basically it is present time only since I don't like Vance and I miss Jenny I decided that she is still alive ****J And also there is nothing going on with Matt, it was just awkward is all and a good chance for a creeper stalker lol… Thanks to all my avid reader you guys rock… Penny for your thoughts :p **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys I wanted to start off with an apology I know I have some readers who have been waiting for this for quit a while. Which leads me into what else I wanted, to say thank you for all the comments and the recommendations you have all made. I really appreciate it. I hope the chapter lives up to the rest of the story. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 6

Kelly's doorbell rang once again just before she was able to fall back asleep. Getting up angrily she swung open the door.

\ "WHAT?" she said frustrated.

"Everything ok?" Her father asked concerned.

"Oh sorry… Thought you were someone else. Come on in." She smiled letting him in.

"I brought you some Mac 'n cheese from that restaurant I use to take you to when you were little." He said holding up a bag.

"I haven't had this stuff since, I don't know when." She said happily.

"I figured. Where's Lucas?"

"In the play room. I'll get him." Kelly walked off to get him.

Kelly brought him back in her arms, Lucas was sobbing into her shoulder and she was trying to do the best to comfort him. "Shhh… I know buddy, I miss him too." She said calmingly. Gibbs couldn't help but feel sorry for both of them, she must of really truly loved him. Lucas was down to just down to gasps as he tried to calm himself down. "You want some Mac 'n cheese buddy?" She asked whipping his cheeks with her sleeve. He shook his head yes, still a sad look in his eyes.

"So Lucas do you like any super hero's?" Gibbs asked.

"Daddy was my super hero." He said starting to cry again.

"He was mine too baby boy." Kelly said letting Lucas lean against her.

He was asleep in minutes and Kelly let him stay against her.

"You really loved him didn't you." Gibbs asked her.

"He was my Shannon dad. I was crazy about him." She smiled at the thought of him.

"Were you two trying for another baby?" He asked.

"Yes and no."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that we wanted another one but weren't exactly trying to have one." She paused for a moment. "Dad, all I have talked about is me for the past two days. I don't know anything about you. Are you seeing anyone? Married? Do I have siblings?"

"I'm seeing someone. In fact I was hoping you would meet her tonight. And no, no siblings." He gave a half smile.

"What's her name?"

"Jenny Sheppard, she's the director."

"Well she must be gorgeous." Kelly smiled.

"She is and I hope you like her."

"Dad I want you to be happy. If you like her I am sure I will too." Kelly smiled. "Oh hey do you drink wine? I have some and I don't want to throw it out."

"Yeah, Jen and I drink it." He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing. Just it's hard picture you like this." He said gesturing around him.

"So a mom and over the age of ten."

"Yeah, I… The last time a saw you, you were ten and had no care in the world and still thought that boys were annoying."

"Yeah that girl has been gone for a while." She said truthfully.

"This one kind of gave it away." he said smiling at Lucas.

"Yeah." She laughed.

"I do have one other question for you." He said after an awkward pause.

"Shoot."

"What happened after the accident that night?" He asked, she said nothing. "You don't have to tell me." He commented reassuring her.

"No, it's fine I just don't need him hearing this." She replied. "Let me take him upstairs then I will tell you." He nodded and she walked upstairs.

"Was it really that bad?" He asked when she got back.

"Parts of it are. Some I haven't even accepted myself."

"You don't have to tell me everything." he said taking her hands in his.

"I know." She said taking a deep breath before she started. "I guess I should start with the day of the crash. Mom and I were being taken to a trial where mom was speaking as a witness. Honestly I remember getting in the car then the car spinning out of control and into a pole. After that everything went black. I was told later that I had been pinned in the back seat by mom's seat and that I hit my head on the window. But I don't remember that part, after the crash the first thing I remember happening was waking up in the hospital hooked up to machines a week later." She paused.

"I was told that mom had died and that they couldn't get a hold of you or any of my family. Personally I don't think they tried very hard. The social workers came and took me away to a foster home till I was 12 then I was adopted by a pastor and his wife after I had grown on them when they were volunteering one summer at the home. They were the closest thing I had to parents, they had a son and a daughter who were in high school so I had a good home. I never called them mom and dad till about a year later and I had started to trust them more."

"What happened to them?" He asked.

"They live here in DC I keep in touch every so often. Mom and…" she paused. "Sorry."

"Your fine, she was your mom in a way." Kelly nodded.

"Well mom and I get lunch almost every week together. The Oldest Grace who is 30 has like four kids and a politician husband. Then Jordan is a pastor at a church somewhere in Texas. And dad just decided to live out retirement in the hustle and bustle of DC." She chucked.

"Have you talked to them since… what happened to Nick?" He asked.

"Since the murder… No, I go to call but I can't bring myself to do it. I mean how do I explain all this?" She asked him.

"I know the feeling."

"I know you do." Kelly said laying her hand on his.

Next chapter will be the dinner and a talk between Jenny and Kelly. Feel free to leave comments below and share any ideas you amazing people have J Thanks a bunch!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Kelly this is Jenny Sheppard, Jen this is Kelly." Gibbs introduced when Jenny came over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kelly." Jenny said giving her a friendly hug.

"Same here, it's good to see my dad happy." Jenny smiled at Gibbs.

"Why don't we eat." Gibbs said, they walked into the dinning room.

"Lucas time for dinner." Kelly called and Lucas ran in from the living room. "Sweetie this is grandpa's friend Jenny. Can you say hi?" Kelly bent down so she was his same height.

"Hi." He said before hiding behind Kelly's arm.

"Are you going to be shy? Jenny's nice." He peeked his head out slowly. Jenny bent down so she was at his level also.

"Hi Lucas, I promise I'm not mean." Jenny smiled.

"see she's nice." Kelly said kissing the top of his head.

"You pretty." He said shyly.

"Thank you." Jenny laughed. "You've got quite the little charmer Kelly."

"Yes I do. He's worse than Nick." She smiled lightly.

"Speaking of which I have some good news." Jenny said trying not to smile.

"Did you find the killer?" Kelly asked perking up a little.

"No, but Ducky ran dental records and compared them to the victim's. They weren't a match." Jenny explained.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked confused.

"The victim isn't your husband." Kelly looked at her shocked.

"But I, I recognized… Oh my God. It was his brother." Kelly exclaimed realizing what she had missed. "He has a twin you can't even tell them apart. The only thing is the tattoo on Nicks right shoulder blade."

"We believed that someone switched out the tags and ID's to throw us off, we also found footage of your husband after the murder being forced into a van. Do you know anyone that would do this?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, but he isn't after my husband. He's after me. Me thinking Nick is dead makes me vulnerable." Kelly explained.

"Who is it?" Gibbs asked.

"His name is Liam Dahl he raped and killed three women, I was the only one who got away. It was back in college and he was let out a few months ago but that was when I was going to Columbia." Kelly said calmly while Gibbs looked on in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"No one knows, I came to DC to have a chance to start over. Only my friends new what happened and Nick." She said coolly.

"So you think he is coming after you?" Jenny asked.

"I think he always intended to kill me. The only reason I survived was because he left me thinking I was dead and I could call for help." She explained talking to Jenny but looking at Gibbs.

"What got him out?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't know but I heard there was some conflicting evidence that found it's way out."

"No matter how much I believe you I can't go off a hunch, I need solid evidence." Jenny explained and Gibbs went to protest but Kelly cut him off.

"I understand and maybe I'm just over reacting."

"I will do whatever I can to find him." Jenny said taking Kelly's hands.

_After dinner: _

"Ok Lucas be good for Grandpa and Jenny. Go to bed early alright and no whining about bedtime." Kelly said to the little boy.

"Yes mommy." He said meekly.

"Good boy." He stuck out his bottom lip. "Hey none of that grandpa will bring you back tomorrow alright." He nodded. "Can I have a hug and a kiss?" She asked he wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a kiss and she kissed the top of his head. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too mommy" He said as she gave him one last kiss before putting him down.

"If you need anything call alright?" Gibbs said as he hugged her goodnight.

"I know." She smiled.

"Tony and Ziva will keep an eye out for trouble just in case." Jenny said before they left and Kelly closed and locked the door. Going around the house she locked the doors and windows before going upstairs.

_Tony and Ziva stakeout: _

Tony and Ziva sat in the dark car watching Kelly's house.

"Do you find it strange that Kelly has been alive for all these years and is just now showing up?" Tony asked.

"Not particularly, I think that they were both lied to so much they stopped believing they could ever have that missing piece back." Ziva said looking over at Tony.

"Yeah I guess but it is weird that it happened now."

"Maybe it was fate."

"No, fate is what intervened when I met you. This was just perfect timing and a pure miracle." Tony said and they caught each other eye. He reached out and took her hand silently. She smiled. They both looked back at the house as the light upstairs went off.

A/N: Hi guys I know most of you will probably want to hit me after you read this lol. Please don't. I just want to say that you guys are the best and I wanted to thank you for all the follow's, like's, and comment's about it. Sorry I haven't been writing more often, I have been busy and having writer's block. So anyway in case you are a little confused as to what is going on it was Nick's twin brother that was killed and the killer switched ID's then kidnapped Nick, Kelly believes that it was her rapist that is behind it. I will reveal more next chapter as to what happened that the brother was killed. I know it's confusing but I swear it will make sense. Please stay with me… Leave your comment's idea's and prediction's of what might happen. Thanks and hope you enjoyed itJ


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kelly had hardly slept the night before, her mind wondering to much, for all she knew her husband could be alive and the one man she feared could be out to kill her. She hated to say this but she had wished her husband was dead and that it was just over. Or the better option would be her husband being alive still.

She jumped when she heard the door bell. Killers wouldn't ring the door bell would they? She walked slowly down stairs and to the door. Opening the door hesitantly a man at the other side smiled mischievously at her. IT WAS HIM. Quickly she tried shutting the door but he pushed against it. She gave up and ran towerds the back of the house. Running into the kitchen she grabbed a knife. As she turned he was standing in front of her and pushed her hard against the cabinet.

"You were supposed to die." He whispered into her ear in that sickly voice she still had trouble forgetting. He took the knife and pressed it against her neck. She could feel the cold metal as it touched her skin. She closed her eyes tight wanting it to end.

Then the click of a gun in her ear. Opening her eyes she saw Tony with his gun against Dahl's head.

"Drop the knife and step away with your hands up." He said calmly.

"Don't think you will find your husband. He's being kept quiet. Shhhh." He said with a metallic laugh. Kelly's mind went back to the night he had raped her he had said those same words.

"Come on dirt bag." Tony said pulling him to the door. Kelly sighed, leaning up against the cabinet taking slow deep breaths.

"Are you all right Kelly?" Ziva asked putting her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Just a little shook up is all. Thank you."

"We were just doing our job." She smiled. Gibbs rushed in.

"Kelly…"

"I'm fine dad." Kelly said standing up straighter.

"Come on I'm not leaving you here by yourself and you are safer at NCIS." He said putting his arm around her and taking her out to his car.

NCIS headquarters was utterly quiet as Kelly sat waiting in a conference room upstairs. She was alone in the room, her thoughts the only thing to keep her company. The door opened and Jenny came in smiling. Kelly stood up quickly.

"Please tell me you are smiling because you found him." Kelly pleaded.

"Yes, we found him." Kelly let out a sigh of relief.

"When can I see him?" She asked quickly.

"Your dad's bringing him now we can meet him down in the bull pen." Jenny replied calmly, Kelly threw her arms around her.

"Thank you." Kelly whispered.

"Don't thank me, the real thanks goes to the team." Jenny smiled pulling away from Kelly.

The two women walked down the stairs to the bull pen where the rest of the team was waiting.

"I wanted to thank you all. You don't even know me but you still have all treated me like family. And not only that but you found my husband."

"You are family Kelly, we all are. Your Gibbs' daughter and he's like a father to all of us." Ziva smiled, Kelly just nodded as she heard the elevator doors open.

Kelly spun around to see Nick walk off followed by her father and Lukas. When Nick saw her they both ran to each other and wrapped themselves in each others warm embrace. Neither of them cared that people were watching, they kissed like they did when he would come home from out at sea.

"I'm so glad your safe." Kelly said kissing him.

"I don't give up remember?" He smiled "He didn't hurt you again did he?" Nick asked.

"No he tried but he didn't."

"I'm back and I'm not leaving you."

"But what about the Navy? That's your life."

"I'm leaving, you and Lucas are all I care about." Nick said with a grin.

"Promise me something then."

"Anything."

"Get to know my dad." Kelly smiled.

"I can manage that. As long as your dad is willing." Nick said looking back at Gibbs.

"I have the feeling neither of us have much of a choice." Gibbs smiled. "But you may want to start getting to know the rest of my family." Gibbs nodded to the rest of the team. Nick nodded and slowly everyone started to introduce themselves. Kelly snuck away and walked over to her father.

"Looks like you got your hero back." Gibbs said.

"I got both my hero's back." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Listen I understand if you don't want to but Dinozzo and I are going to intarigate Dahl and I wanted to know if you wanted to watch." Gibbs said.

"Can I?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm letting you do this." He replied. Ten minutes later Kelly and Gibbs stood in the viewing room watching Tony with Dahl.

"I've been waiting almost eight years for this day." Kelly said watching Dahl.

"You don't have to watch." Gibbs said.

"No I want to." They stood watching, only Kelly was having a hard time listening to what Tony was saying. Gibbs kept watching Kelly, she knew he wanted to know what had happened. "It was my junior year at Stanford." Kelly said in the silence.

"I didn't ask." Gibbs replied.

"You didn't ask very loudly." Kelly turned to face him, her back to the glass. "I was at a party, we knew about the murders but there hadn't been one in quite a while. The party was across the street from my fraternity and I had gone with my house. We got really drunk and I remember Dahl being there, he was the last guy that I would ever talk to but I remember he kept looking at me and it must have been the shots but for some reason we got to talking and I had just met Nick but we weren't serious. He was flirting with me and I remember blacking out and when I woke up I was on a mattress and he was on top of me…. I'll save you from the details but he got done and he grabbed a knife and he started teasing me with it and… He stabbed me twice then tied me to the bed. But he didn't tie it tight enough because somebody was coming and I was able to free myself and call the cops. They caught him trying to leave campus. For the longest time I didn't want to confide in anyone except for Nick but he was in the Navy and gone half the time."

"That little slut was supposed to die that night. She put me in jail. What came to her she deserved."

"She disserved to think her husband was dead?" Tony said stopping mid pase.

"She deserved that baby I got her pregnant with, but then she went and got rid of it." Dahl smirked.

"He got you pregnant?" Gibbs asked.

"No that was a rumor that went around because I left campus and people wanted to share some gossip that went way to far." Kelly explained. "I can't watch anymore." She said storming out. She ran into one of the bathrooms and turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Lucas is asleep and we have the whole night to ourselves. Got any ideas?" Nick asked as he came over to the couch and sat next to Kelly, running his hand on the inside of her thigh. Kelly laid her hand on his and stopped him and moved it back down. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Babe do you remember when we talked about having more kids?" She asked, he only nodded. "Well what do you think about having one now."

"I know you want to have another baby but do you really think that now is such a good time? We should wait till Lucas is a little older were still young. I want one just not yet." He said making Kelly start sobbing.

"I thought you would be happy." She cried.

"Happy about what?" He asked rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm pregnant." He sat back and sighed.

"I'm sorry I said that." She looked up.

"Are you really? I know you Nick, you don't say anything you don't mean." Kelly said shacking free and getting up.

"Kelly…"

"I'm going to get some air." She said grabbing her coat and walking out onto the front porch. The air was warm and Kelly sat on the swing, oh the swing, she and Nick had some of their favorite conversations on this swing and she use to put Lucas to sleep on this swing. Kelly's eyes were filled with tears, she had sincerely hoped that tonight would go differently. She wasn't out there long when the front door opened and Nick walked out holding two mugs.

"I came with a peace offering." He said handing her the mug of hot chocolate. "And I brought a confession." He said sitting down nest to her.

"What's that?" She asked taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"I don't know how to be a dad." He admitted.

"What are you talking about." She asked.

"I don't know how to be a dad because I haven't gotten to be a real dad to Lucas, I only get to see him when I come home. But I don't get to really be the dad that I want and when I said that I wanted to wait it was because I wanted to get back in that role before we brought another life into this world. I sat there when you came out here and I kinda let the idea of having another baby sink in and I realized that I want this more than anything." He explained as Kelly sat there in shock.

"I don't care what you say about not being able to be a father. You are amazing with Lucas, even if you don't spend the most time with him. We'll get threw this together babe." Kelly said facing him and taking his hand.

"I guess I have nine months to practice." He sighed, slightly smiling.

"Actually seven but…"

"Oh well, I'll manage." He said putting his arm around Kelly and pulling her against him.

"I love you." She said looking up at him.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare." Lucas said softly from the door.

"Come here baby." Kelly said holding out his arms as he climbed onto her lap. "I'm right here." She whispered as Nick ran his hand on Lucas's back slowly.

"Hey buddy you alright?" He asked soothingly.

"I'm scared." He whimpered.

"Hey, no need to be scared. Come here." Nick said taking Lucas from Kelly.

"Told you." Kelly smiled, whispering into Nick's ear. He smiled and kissed the top of his son's head.

A/N: Hey so sorry that it has taken me so long to finish this but I hope you like it. Don't worry this isn't over yet believe me… so I hope you continue reading and please leave your thoughts about it Thanks a bunch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Picks up about a month or so after last chapter)

"Thanks for coming in." Jenny said sitting across from Kelly and Nick in her office.

"Of course, is everything alright?" Kelly asked.

"Everything's fine, I have an offer for both of you." Kelly and Nick both looked at each other.

"What kind of offer?" Nick asked.

"I would like to offer both a job here at NCIS, Kelly we need someone with your computer science expertise and Gibbs is looking for a new Agent." Jenny said.

"What would I do exactly?" Kelly asked.

"You would help Abby in her lab." Jenny replied.

"I assume that becoming an agent will take some time." Nick said looking over to Kelly.

"Yes but until you do Gibbs will let you follow them and see how things are done. You don't have to decide now, I can let you talk it over."

"No, I think we both know, right?" Nick said looking over to Kelly who nodded.

"We'll take it." They both said at once.

"Great we can't wait to have you on the team. It will be at least a week before you can start work but in the mean time you have to undergo various interviews and a physical will be needed from Nick." Jenny explained. "My secretary will set you up with everything."

"Thank you Jenny for doing this." Kelly said hugging her when they stood up.

"It's nothing we need more people and it was actually your dad who suggested it after he found out you had lost your job." Jenny smiled.

"Well thank you all the same." Kelly smiled back.

"Of course now go home to that sweet little boy of yours." Jenny smiled and the couple walked out holding hands.

One Week Later:

Kelly stood in front of her mirror looking at her body, mostly her now noticeable baby bump that she was sporting. She and Nick were starting their jobs at NCIS only she was having a hard time deciding what to wear.

"Just wear something nice, you'll have a lab coat anyway." Nick said from the bathroom.

"How does this look?" Kelly asked stepping in behind him to show him the pair of black slacks and sheer white top with a black clammy underneath.

"you look fine honey, very sexy." She glared at him as she fixed her hair.

"Are you almost ready we need to drop Lucas off on our way into work."

"Yeah I'm ready if you are." Nick replied tightening his tie.

"You look really hot in that." Kelly smirked.

"Does it turn you on?" Kelly rolled her eyes and walked back into the bedroom.

Gibbs led Kelly into Abby's lab where they were greeted by Abby.

"You must be Kelly." Abby squeaked hugging Kelly tightly.

"Yeah you must be Abby, I guess we are going to be working together." Kelly said a little shocked.

"Yep, oh I am so glad we are going to work together." Abby said happily.

"I'm just glad I finally have a job."

"Cheers to that, how about I show you around the lab." Abby suggested.

"Sounds good."

"I'll leave you two to get to know one another." Gibbs said before walking back to the elevator.

It was amazing how well the two women bonded, having common interests will do that to a woman. Kelly felt at home in the lab, like her father she was hands-on and loved thinking outside of the box. The computers were better than anything she had ever worked on before at her old law firm where she was a… Well that doesn't really matter, all you need to know is it was a crap job that paid horrible.

"Everything okay Kelly?" Abby asked noticing her stair off.

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking, what were you saying?" She asked smiling slightly.

"You sure? I'm here to talk if you need to." Abby said turning from the computer to face Kelly.

"Thanks, but I really am fine, it's just strange having my dad back and a job at NCIS." Kelly sighed.

"I can imagine, I have a brother that I didn't know I had that is a part of my life now."

"That's slightly similar. So what are we working on?" Kelly said wanting to jump into whatever it was she needed to do.

"Well you've just showed up in the middle of a case somewhat but right now we are trying to match security photo's to criminal database and some DNA we found at the crime scene."

"What do you need me to do?" Kelly asked.

"Well your good with computers, how about you showing me what you can do with this." Abby said handing Kelly a laptop.

"Sure what do you want."

"Whatever you can find that was on the flash drive that might be pertinent."

"Okay I can manage that." Kelly smiled sitting down at the table and starting up the computer. "Man I hate security passwords." Kelly smirked. She worked for close to three hours on the computer when her dad came in.

"How's it coming?" He asked coming up behind her.

"The guy had a lot of documents but nothing that's jumping out at me."

"Were there any document's that were blueprints?"

"Actually there were, these, I assumed they were for work but maybe not." She said pulling up the three sets of blueprints.

"No, these aren't right the measurements are off." Gibbs said reviewing the prints.

"Hold on let me try something, it might take a minute." Kelly said typing away at the computer.

"Abby you said you had something for me." Gibbs said turning to his almost daughter.

"Yeah, do you have something for me?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Oh right, sorry." He said grabbing the Caf-pow from next to Kelly.

"Thank you. Okay so we finally got a match for the DNA but I had to go into the Military database to find him. The names Major Frank Burns." Kelly spun in her chair to face them.

"Seriously?" She smiled almost laughing.

"What?" Abby and Gibbs said at the same time.

"Tell me you have watched M*A*S*H, that's one of the characters names. Major Frank Burns, he was in the first few seasons."

"Right, I knew I had heard that name. Gibbs I can't believe you don't know that." Abby said looking at Gibbs.

"He wouldn't know his show was Texas Ranger." Kelly laughed.

"That was a great show, I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember lots of things about you." Kelly smiled.

"Can we get back to the case?" Abby asked and Gibbs turned his full attention back to her.

Well only slightly, his mind was still on Kelly and the fact she was sitting in the same room as him at this very moment and he was acting like there was nothing wrong. He knew she wasn't telling him everything and she was lying about more than just how she was feeling. Maybe it was time to turn to his son-in-law. If he knew what was good for him he would spill.


End file.
